4th Year
by writerofpaint
Summary: Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and was Co. Writen by my friend Franky, I won't continue until you Review! HPOC HGRW DMOC


Harry's Prov.  
  
It was Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to get out of  
the Dursley's house. Finally the school year begun. He met Ron and  
Hermione at Diagon Alley. "Hermione! Ron!" Harry yelled. When he  
finally caught up to them. "Harry!" Hermione yelled and hugged Harry  
until he couldn't breathe anymore. When Hermione finally let go, she  
said, "Did you hear about the two new American students transferring  
to Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head. "No, what year are they in?" asked  
Ron. "Ours I think, or they could be in 5th I'm not sure." Hermione  
said. "Well, I guess we will find out when we get to Hogwarts." Ron  
said. "Yup, guess we will." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head in  
agreement. When they were done getting their school supplies they went  
over to Ron's house. When they got there Mrs. Wesley gave them all a  
tight hug. "Nice to see you again!" she said to Harry and Hermione.  
Harry and Hermione smiled and said "Nice to see you too Mrs. Wesley,  
but, um, could you please let go of us, we cant breathe..." "Oh! I'm  
sorry!" Mrs. Wesley said as she let go of them. Ron rolled his eyes  
and led Harry and Hermione to his room.  
The next morning it was time to go to Hogwarts. They were in a hurry  
because they overslept and Ron almost forgot to put pants on. When  
they got to the train station and were getting ready to board the  
train Mrs. Wesley gave the one more hug before they left. "Mom, if you  
don't let go of us we are going to miss the train!" "Oh, sorry!" said  
Mrs. Wesley. And they all waved good-bye to Mrs. Wesley as they got on  
the train. When they got on the train they were looking for seats.  
They finally found one with 2 girls sitting in it, one with Blonde  
hair and light Blue eyes, the other with light brown hair and dark  
blue eyes and glasses. "Can we sit here, the other's are full." Harry  
asked. "Sure" said the Brunette. "Thanks" Harry said hmm...the  
brunette is pretty wonder what her name is. Harry thought. Then they  
sat down. "My name is Harry Potter and this is Ron Wesley and Hermione  
Granger." Harry introduced. "My name is Shelby and this is Melissa,"  
the Brunette said. "We're from America." Said Melissa. "Oh so you're  
the 2 American students! What year are you in?" Hermione asked. "4th"  
said Shelby. "Us too" Hermione said excitedly. "Really?!" said Shelby  
in the same voice. Just then Draco Malfoy walked in. "Hello, Potty,  
Weasel, Mudblood." sneered Draco. Shelby and Melissa raised their  
eyebrows in question. Draco then just noticed them. "Oh so you guys  
are the new American students eh? "Ya, so?" Shelby said with a hint of  
attitude in her voice. "Just checking." Draco said innocently. "So  
what's your name?" Smiling at Melissa. "Melissa, what's yours?"  
Melissa asked. "Draco Malfoy, what year are you in?" asked Draco  
slyly. "4th, I'm guessing you're the same?" Melissa said with a smile  
on her face. "Yeah! Cool we should hang out some time." Draco said  
blushing. Then he left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat there wide-eyed.  
"Wow! I've never seen Draco be nice to anybody!" Harry said. "Much  
less BLUSH!!" Ron said. "Heh heh, somebody's got a crush!" Shelby said  
elbowing Melissa. "Shut up" Melissa said. Then everyone laughed. "So,  
what do u guys like to do for fun?" Hermione asked. "Watch T.V. and  
play on the computer." Said Melissa and Shelby. "Watch T.B. and play  
on the combuer?" asked Ron. Hermione and Harry looked at each other  
and burst out laughing. "What?" Ron asked. "We will explain it later  
Ron." Hermione and Harry said. Melissa noticed Shelby staring at  
Harry, so she nudged her and whispered "Hehehe, look who has a crush"  
Shelby snapped out of her daze and said "What? I do not" But she was  
blushing and was still glancing at Harry. "Yeah, sure." Melissa said  
shaking her head. "What I don't!!" "Don't what?" Harry asked. "Oh  
Shelby has a cr-" then Shelby slapped her hand over Melissa's mouth,  
"cramp! I have a ummm cramp." Shelby said in a hurry. Harry looked at  
them weirdly "ssssuuuurrrreee." Harry said not really believing her  
what was that all about? Harry thought. Melissa was trying to hide  
her laughter. Shelby looked at her with a warning glare.  
When they got off the train Melissa and Shelby started walking. When  
Hermione caught up with them "What was that really about, I know u  
didn't really have a cramp." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.  
"Oh Shelby here just has a little crush on your friend Harry Potter."  
Melissa said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "MELISSA!!!!!! How  
could you!!!! Yeah? Well Melissa has a crush on DRACO!!!" said Shelby.  
"Shelby! Shut up!" said Melissa. "Don't worry guys I wont' tell  
anybody and maybe since Draco likes you too he'll be nicer to us!"  
Hermione said smiling. "Thanks" said Shelby.  
"Why do they always do that?" asked Ron watching the girls giggling and talking. "I don't know, their girls." Harry said with a shrug. "I don't understand girls." said Ron "I don't think we're supposed too" said Harry. When they finally reached the Hogwarts castle Professor McGonagall said "Melissa, Shelby you need to follow me so Professor Dumbledor can sort you." "Ok." Shelby and Melissa said waving good-bye to their friends. Once they got to Professor Dumbledor's office Professor McGonagall told them to sit down and wait until Professor Dumbledor came back with the sorting hat. When they had finally gotten sorted they went to the Great Hall to sit with their friends and watch the 1st years get sorted. When they sat down Harry, Ron and Hermione asked what house they were sorted into and they replied "Griffindor!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said "Really?! That's great!!" and Shelby whispered to Melissa "Maybe not for Draco." Melissa replied "But hey, it great for you and sing song voice HARRY." "Oh shut up." Shelby said. And Melissa just laughed. Hermione looked at them with a knowing glance. Then Draco came over to the group. "Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Shelby with a longing voice Melissa. "Melissa" Shelby said mimicking him. Draco looked over at Shelby with a frown. "Anyways, I was wandering what house you were sorted in?" Draco asked. "Griffindor." Melissa said with a montone voice. "Oh" Draco said with a sad voice. "I got to go so I'll see all of you tomorrow." then he left. "Wow, I didn't even think he knew my first name." Harry said with astonishment. "Ok so now someone explain T.B and Combuer." Ron said with an irritated voice. "Okay, okay, keep your robe on. And I'm serious. Harry come on we'll see you guys later." Hermione said dragging Harry and Ron behind her. Once they were out of earshot Melissa decided to tease Shelby. "Harry and Shelby sittin' on a broomstick K-I-S-S-I-N-G first come's love then come's marriage then come the baby witch in the baby carriage." when Melissa finished Shelby was red in the face and was looking at Melissa like she was about to kill her. "Melissa!!!!" Melissa started running down the hall with Shelby not far behind her. Then all of a sudden they come face to face with Snape. "Umm... hi." Shelby stuttered. "Um we have to go, so bye." Melissa said. Then Snape grabbed the back of their robes when they tried to run away. "Not so fast Ms. Anderson and Ms. Greene, running in the halls, not good, 10 points from Griffindor. "UHH that ain't fair you little--" but then Melissa cut her off by clamping her hand over Shelby's mouth and whispering "shut. Up." and grabbed her arm and dragged her away before Snape could count off any more points.  
The next day the Griffindor's went to Potions with the Slythern's. Hermione sat by Ron, Ron by Harry, Harry by Shelby, Shelby by Melissa and Melissa by Draco. Shelby kept looking at Harry and Melissa kept trying not to laugh. Draco kept scooting closer to Melissa and finally got a little to close and knocked her over. "Oh... ummm. I am sorry; I was umm, trying to reach the uhhh.... Porcupine Quills to add to my uhhh potion...." Melissa just said "Yea...ssssuuuurrrreee..." Then Shelby starts laughing and Melissa elbows her and she knocks into Harry and Harry spills his potion all over Ron's lap and Ron lifts his hand up and hits Hermione in the face and Hermione screams and Snape comes over and takes 5 points from Griffindor and Sythern, then gives them all detention. In detention they all had to clean all the trophies in the trophy closet. They were all quiet then all of a sudden Shelby brings her rag up from the water bucket to fast and flings water on Ron. "HEY!" Ron screeched and flings water all over Shelby. "Hey it was an accident!" then she flings water at Harry and soap gets all over his glasses and hair Shelby starts cracking up and he flings it at Draco and Draco flings it at Melissa before they know it their all in a big water fight, then Harry takes his and Shelby's water bucket and dumps it over Shelby's head, She screams and takes Ron's bucket and dumps it over his head. Then Draco takes his and Melissa's bucket and dumps it over her head and she takes Hermione's bucket and dumps it over him. Then Hermione takes the bucket and takes the hose and fills it with more water and chases Ron with it and Ron stops in front of the door and when she throws it Ron gets out of the way in time, but then Snape comes in and the water dumps all over him... (In Snapes office) Snape is sitting at his desk with a sly smile on his face and says "50 points from Griffindor and Sythern." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Shelby and Melissa all look at the floor, not daring to speak. By the time they leave they also have 3 more weeks in detention and extra Potions homework plus a note home to Hermione's parents. As soon as they are out of earshot from Snape they start complaining about him "That was so UNFAIR!!! All I did was get him wet!!" Hermione said. "I bet that's the first time he ever had something that even resembled a bath!" said Melissa. That got them all laughing. Then they went to the Griffindor common room and Draco went to the Slythern common room, and they all got ready to go to bed. As soon as they were ready they went into their separate dorms and fell asleep almost instantly, it had been a long hard day. The next day was Quidditch tryouts. Since George and Fred have left the Beaters slot was open. Shelby and Melissa were beaters at their last school, so they decided to try out for Griffindor team. Harry was captain this year since Oliver Wood left.  
"Okay, um, the people who are trying out for Beaters come over to my left. Chasers on the right. Keepers behind me." Harry instructed. "Okay it says here that Shelby Anderson, Melissa Greene, Chelsea Daniels, Joshua Michaels, Sarah Mitchell, and Danielle Reed will be trying out for Beaters right?" asked Harry. "Yeah" all of them chorused. "Okay and trying out for keeper is Michelle Tanner, Ron Wesley, Christine Fypher, and Justin Glinch. Right?" Harry asked. "Ya" Christine said. "Okay and for Chasers it's Hermione Granger, Ginny Wesley, Amy Chim, and Lacey Mitt. Right?" "Yes" Hermione answered for them all. "Okay lets start with the Beaters Chelsea you're up first." Harry started. "Okay" Chelsea said shyly.  
After they were done trying out Harry had made his decision "Okay for Beater's it's Shelby Anderson and Melissa Greene. For Keeper it's Ron Wesley. For Chasers it's Hermione Granger, Ginny Wesley, and Lacey Mitt. Okay everybody practice is on Wednesday mornings 8:00 am sharp, don't be late, okay dismissed."  
While Melissa and Shelby were walking off the field Shelby was talking about Harry. (Big surprise.) "Don't you love the way he took charge? God he's so cute!" Just then Hermione ran up to them. "OMG Shelby you'll never ever believe what Ron just told me." Hermione exclaimed. "What?! What!?" Shelby asked eagerly. "Harry likes you too and is planning on asking you to be his date for the 'welcome back dance' coming up!" Hermione said happy for her. "Really? OMG what am I going to wear? Are you sure? What if he's lying?" Shelby asked nervously. "Trust me Ron doesn't lie." Hermione said sternly. "Plus it's totally obvious that you 2 like each other the way you guys drool and stare at one another every time one walks in to the room." Melissa added. "Shut up! Like you don't do the same with Draco! I bet he'll ask you to be his date. Speaking of Draco he's coming this way." Shelby said. Melissa turned around almost bumping in to Draco. "Whoops sorry." Melissa said embarrassed. "It's ok." said Draco with a smile. Hermione and Shelby looked at one another. "ummm... we have homework so we better go right Hermione?" Shelby said. "no we don't!" Shelby looked at her with the 'are you really that stupid?' look. "Ohhhhh yeah you mean homework heh yeah ok bye." and Shelby and Hermione quickly left laughing. "What was that all about?" Draco asked with his eyebrows raised. "umm nothing their just weird." Melissa said. "Yeah I've figured that out already." Draco said with a smirk. "Yeah.... umm...so, what did you want?" asked Melissa. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the 'Welcome back' dance with me -" but Draco was cut off by Melissa "yes" Melissa said maybe to quick for her liking. "Really?" Draco asked utterly surprised. "Yeah...I mean it'll be fun right?" Melissa asked. "Yeah... Umm cool I'll guess I'll see ya then?" Draco asked excited. "Yeah... See ya"  
When Melissa got in to the common room she saw Shelby and  
Hermione telling Ron and Harry what happened. Then Shelby spotted her.  
"So, what did 'lover boy' want??" Shelby asked with a smirk. "None of  
your business, nosey." then Melissa started walking up to the girls  
dormitory. Hermione and Shelby looked at one another. "Wait!" they  
both called and started chasing her up the stairs. Ron and Harry  
rolled their eyes as they heard Shelby and Hermione bribing Melissa  
with candy and things for her to tell what happened between her and  
Draco.  
Later, after Shelby and Hermione got to annoying to stand,  
Melissa confessed what happened. Right after she told Shelby and  
Hermione they got an evil gleam in their eyes and ran to the Great  
Hall with Melissa right behind them. As soon as they found Harry and  
Ron they quickly told them what happened before Melissa could stop  
them. Shelby and Hermione start singing in a sing song voice  
"Melissa has a date! Melissa has a date!" with Melissa shushing them,  
then she turns around to find that Draco could hear and was smiling at  
her, Melissa turns around red in the face and whispered "oh my god" to  
her self. Then suddenly starts smiling, staring at Shelby. "I wouldn't  
be so proud of myself if I were you...you LOVE Harry." Suddenly Shelby  
stopped laughing while Melissa started singing "Shelby loves Harry!  
Shelby loves Harry!" Shelby just sat there staring wide eyed at  
Melissa then she turned to Harry who just stared back. Then she got up  
and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were still laughing  
when Melissa said, " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Hermione,  
you LOVE Mr. Ron Wesley." Suddenly Hermione stopped laughing and  
turned to Melissa "MELISSA how could you!? I can't believe you  
urghhh." and walked out of the Great hall. Ron just sat there dumb  
struck. "Does she really like me?" Harry and Ron asked at the same  
time. "Yes" Melissa said like it was the most obvious thing in the  
world. "Wow! All this time I thought she hated me!" Ron said with a  
smirk. "She did at first." Harry said with a laugh. "Ok well I guess I  
gotta go and make sure Hermione and Shelby don't hate me forever." and  
gets up to leave but then stops. "Oh and Harry, Ron if you don't ask  
them to the dance I'll kill ya." and walks out of the Great Hall.  
The next day the halls were buzzing with excitement because of  
the 'Welcome back dance' coming up that night. Ron and Harry started  
warming up to Draco as he did the same, they still had their  
differences but the girls threatened them if they didn't get along, or  
at least tried too. Dombledor decided to let them listen to muggle  
music and wear muggle clothing.  
Shelby was wearing a long silky sapphire dress that went down to  
her ankles and had a slit going up to her thigh, one side was  
sleeveless and the other had a spaghetti strap, and she had a sapphire  
gem necklace. with black high heels with criss crossing straps that  
went up to just below her knee.  
Melissa was wearing a long shimmering black dress down to her  
ankles with a slit going up to her knee, with spaghetti straps, with a  
beautiful diamond necklace. Melissa had the same shoes.  
Hermione had a red halter top with a black salsa skirt and red  
high heels. With a ruby necklace.  
When they got to the great hall they couldn't find the boys.  
then they finally found them at the food table (of course) Hermione,  
Melissa, and Shelby stood behind them when the boys didn't notice them  
they cleared their throats the boys turned around with their mouths  
full of food, when they saw the girls they practally choked on their  
food.  
"wew-lewk-mausening!" Ron tried to spit out. Hermione looked  
utterly confused. "What?" Ron swallowed his food. "You look amazing."  
he clarified. "Oh thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Hermione said  
slyly. The music started and they went to dance. 


End file.
